


You Don't Have to Cry

by No_Mans_Land



Series: Wammy House Chronicles [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anime Spoilers, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm trying, Inferiority Complex, Lets see where this goes, Mail Jeevas x OC, Manga Spoilers, Matt's just the best, Mello can be an ass sometimes, Mihael Keehl x OC, Near is being Near, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Social Anxiety, Wammy House, Warnings May Change, Why Did I Write This?, i'll get better i promise, would love an editor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Mans_Land/pseuds/No_Mans_Land
Summary: "I would rather walk with a friend in the dark than alone in the light." -Helen KellerA story in which we follow L's fourth candidate through life at Wammy's House.





	You Don't Have to Cry

**Author's Note:**

> "Anxiety does not empty tomorrow of it's sorrows, but only empties today of it's strength." -Charles Spurgeon
> 
> For the sake of the story, everything takes place during the Kira case but before L's death.

So THIS is what Europe is like.

My eyes stared up longingly at the Victorian mansion, my hands running up and down my arms as I tried warmed myself up. It wasn’t storming anymore like it was on the plane, the fallen snow now turned to ice on the sidewalk and roads. The sun was still obscured behind the ashen grey clouds, the early winter breeze burning my ears and nose. As cold as it was, I'll take it over the freakishly hot days we had this November. My eyes slid over to the playground set behind the iron gates.There were a couple of slides tucked off into the far right, the seat of a seesaw peaking out from a pile of snow. It all seemed intact, and better yet, actually used. They didn’t tell me exactly how many kids lived here and I didn’t really think to ask; I barely had enough time to pack my stuff. My grip tightened on my little black suitcase, the straps on my backpack digging into the shoulders of my coat. 

“It’s okay, I can promise you that the house isn’t haunted.”

I gave a lighthearted and empty chuckle, turning my attention to the man at my right. “Yeah, no, it’s just...I didn’t think the place would be this big.”

He reached around and placed his gloved hand on my back, clearly sensing my discomfort. “Come on, time to get you situated.”

***  
It’s only been a few hours and I’m already anxious.  
I was worried about meeting my roommate, but as luck would have it, I didn’t have to share the room. It was fairly normal in size; a bed was right under the window, allowing me to look out into the courtyard at the back of the house. They gave me a desk, dresser, nightstand, all the usual commodities. What was even better is having my own bathroom too. For an orphanage that supposedly houses nearly fifty children, it has been absolutely and eerily quiet since the moment I stepped through the door.  
I walked through the hallway in a stupor, taking in the expansive foyer and staircase, the long hallways both on the the main floor as well as the two floors above. I had lived in townhouses all my life up until around three years ago. I never really cared about where we lived and I didn’t mind sharing the cramped space with my five other siblings, save for the (increasingly frequent) moments when I wanted to be alone. But this was closer to being a mansion than the middle class house that they had chalked it up to be.  
Before even dropping my suitcases off in my room, I met with the stoic and placid man I’d come to learn was named Roger. He wasn’t exactly cold or mean but he certainly wasn’t as friendly as Watari, which concerned me considering Roger was the one who would be here most of the time. I could tell from the unaffected way he slid the paper across the desk that he didn’t have any intention of getting to know me.  
“We have schooling every day of the week excluding Sunday. Most of them are the core classes you would expect in any education system, however you will be expected to take a few others in whatever area you choose.” He kept his hands folded in front of him as he continued in the same formal tone, his eyes uncharacteristically dull and void. “While the cook will only be available for select hours during the day, the kitchen is available to you 24/7.” I glanced over the schedule before turning my attention back to Roger who sat straight as a rod.  
_This man might be a statue._  
He reached down into a drawer before producing a key. “All doors are equipped with individualized locks. This is for your room; be careful not to lose it.”  
I slipped the key from his hand as he turned to the man beside me. “I assume everything went smoothly on the way here?” 

“Yes, her parents seemed content.”

“Alright,” he said, hands folded neatly once again. “Watari will show you to your room. Please let me know if you need anything.” And with that we were dismissed.

*** 

“When is the next time you’ll be back?”

“I honestly don’t know. If all is well, hopefully within the next couple of months.” He gently set my laptop bag on my desk as I tossed my suitcase onto the mattress as I began to unpack. Although, it wouldn’t really be that much work; along with all my clothes, I brought as many books as I could, even managing to sneak in my games and a gaming console (courtesy of Watari). 

“Well, either way, I wanted to say: thank you. Not just for the console, but for all you’ve done for me in the past few days.” I can’t really put it into words. In the past---what was it, a week?--- Watari managed to convince my parents to let me travel across an ocean to get here. And throughout the process of buying a plane ticket and providing all sorts of documentation (how he managed to do it all within a few days is beyond me), he’s been extremely kind and welcoming and I was grateful for it.

I fought with the idea for a moment, deciding ‘why the hell not?’ before hugging him goodbye. He gave me a squeeze before patting my back, grabbing his hat as he reached for the door. 

“We’ll be expecting great things from you,” he said, closing the door behind him as he left.  
***  
As I tucked my sketchbook neatly behind the dozens of novels lined along the shelf, I placed the fourth and final suitcase under the twin sized bed. It was just as I thought: it’s  only been half an hour since Watari left and everything was in place, from the Playstation on the desk to all my jeans neatly tucked into drawers. I flopped down onto the freshly made bed, my arms draping over the side as I breathed out a sigh.  
_It’s only one in the afternoon._ I had yet to hear so much as a footstep outside of my room, and while I wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of meeting someone right now, it was strange that I had yet to so much as see another person.  
_Then again, Roger did say there were no classes on Sunday._  
Re-opening the drawer, I pulled out a towel, washcloth and soap, deciding to take a shower in an effort to wash away the jetlag threatening to make me drop on the floor right then and there. I turned the hot water as far as it would go, staying under an extra five minutes before wrapping myself in the towel. I quickly put on a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt as I heard my stomach growl. I groaned in response, realizing neither Watari or Roger had shown me where the kitchen was.  
_I could go back to Roger’s office and ask…_  
I easily dismissed the thought and made my way down to the first floor. As much as I didn’t want to wander aimlessly through the mansion, I didn’t want to bother Roger when I could probably find it on my own.  
I came back to the foyer and made the quick decision to follow the right hallway. I knew I made the right decision when I passed what I decided was the living room. It took me a few moments to even recognize it as a living room because it looked too much like a conference room. There were long wooden benches that ran parallel to each other, all of them facing a platform and podium at the front of the room. There were several armchairs along the walls of the room with a couple of side tables between them. 

What the hell kind of a place is this?

I continued to pass several other rooms, a majority of them set up like classrooms, until I passed a room with the door ajar slightly, catching a peek of cereal boxes on a shelf. I swung the door open fully, taking in the shelves of food lining the walls, the stove and fridge against the wall across from me, an island counter in the middle of the room. This isn’t even the actual kitchen; this is what they consider the pantry. I searched through the cabinets for plates (damn near dropping a glass) deciding to make a quick sandwich. I opened the fridge, pushing aside all sorts of ingredients from milk to god-knows-what kind of tofu product until I found what I needed. I grabbed the first loaf of bread I could find on the shelf and slapped together a sandwich, making sure to put everything back where I found it. I knew I was going to be living here for a while yet I couldn’t help but feel like I was invading someone’s privacy, like I was trespassing. And I really didn’t like it.  
I planned to take my sandwich back up to my room; I didn’t feel like going on a scavenger hunt for the dining room and I sure as hell didn’t want to be around other people right now.  
I nearly dropped my food as I heard a crash coming from a room a couple of doors down the hall. A quiet curse followed, a conversation drifting through the otherwise silent hallay. I quietly tiptoed towards the door, picking up on the conversation as I stopped outside the slightly open door.  
“---damned if everyone across the street didn’t hear that.”  
“Don’t wuss out on me now. You keep working on the computer, I’ll look through here.”  
I peered my head through the doorway as I heard the familiar clicking of a keyboard. “We are so gonna get caught.”  
The room looked like the reception desk at an office. It was small compared to all the other rooms I’d seen so far. A pair of chairs sat across from a desk with nothing but a desktop. Behind the computer was a mop of bright brown hair, a pair of goggles perched on the person’s head. Kneeling in front of a file cabinet was a blonde, quickly rifling through it’s contents. I pressed myself against the wall just outside of the room, continuing to eavesdrop in on the conversation.

“Everyone’s in the media room and Roger’s probably aging away in his office. If we’re quick, we can be in and out of here in less than a minute.” The blonde shut the drawer as he opened the next one above it continuing his search.

The boy at the computer let out a deep sigh. “I highly doubt they’re gonna keep his real name in here.Hell, I doubt he’d even let them put his name on paper.”

“We gotta at least try. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.” 

As quietly as I could, I backed away from the door and began tiptoeing towards the stairway. Whatever it was they were doing, it was clear they weren’t supposed to be and I wanted absolutely no part in it whatsoever. I quickly turned around and immediately froze in place when I heard a soft _chink_ beside me. I looked down where my plate scraped the wall and breathed out a quiet ‘shit’ at my clumsiness. I craned my head back to the room, checking to see if gave myself away, stopping myself short when I met a pair of warm brown eyes. I gave a slight yelp as I stepped back, eyeing the man in front of me. Long, soft blonde hair and bangs fell into his eyes. With his lithe figure, I almost would’ve thought he was a girl until I looked back up into his stormy face.

I never knew someone could look so pissed off and demonic at the same time.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked, looking me up and down as he tried to place me. I felt my heart jump to my throat as I shrank under his scrutiny.  


“No one. Sorry,” I said quietly. The other boy appeared from the doorway behind the blonde, his eyes more amused than irritated.

“Damn, told you we’d get busted,” he said, patting his friend on the shoulder. He turned his attention back to me. “What's up?” He asked, like we were simply passing each other on the street.

I simply shook my head and whispered ‘nothing’ as the blonde continued to stare me down. I dodged his gaze, favoring the wood flooring over his cold glare. 

The brunette either didn't notice his friend giving me the death glare or chose to ignore it. "You didn't like the movie either, huh?" 

"I, uh, didn't even know there was a media room. I just got here." 

"Ohhh," he drawled out, nodding his head as if that explained everything as blondie looked between me and his friend, a look of frustration forming on his pale skin. I felt the nervous twist in my stomach as my hands began to shake. 

_I should REALLY go._

Thankfully, he cut the conversation there. “Well, sorry for interrupting your meal. We were just leaving, so if you could keep this,” he said, waving in the direction of the room, “a little secret, we’d appreciate it. We’ll be leaving now.” He began heading down the hall when he noticed his friend hadn’t moved from his spot, still looking down at me as if I was the biggest irritation in the world. “Come on, there was nothing in there anyway and the movie is gonna be over soon.” 

With one last look over his shoulder, the blonde turned away from me and followed his friend down the hallway. Breathing out a sigh, I quickly made my way back the other way, scurrying up the stairs until I reached my room and shut the door. 

So much for not attracting attention.

Goddamn it.


End file.
